


Happy New Years

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the atmosphere, but Goodnight decided right then and there that he really didn’t want to hide anymore.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted for New Years last year, but sat untouched until I remembered it the other day. It’s been a while since I last dove into this fandom but I hope you enjoy and happy new year!

Goodnight smiled at Billy and held out the champagne flute. “Cheers, Billy.”

Billy smiled back and they clinked their glasses together. “Cheers, Goody.”

Goodnight raised his glass to take a sip, but instead sat there and watched Billy drink his. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the atmosphere, but Goodnight decided right then and there that he really didn’t want to hide anymore.

Billy seemed to notice Goodnight’s eyes on him and turned his head. As he did, Goodnight closed the short distance between them and kissed him. Billy sat there for a short moment before running his fingers through Goodnight’s hair and kissed him back.

As they kissed, Goodnight felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had spent so long in the closet with only a few people knowing he was gay. Sam being the first person to know, Billy the second and then Emma only because she had caught Goodnight giving Billy a quick kiss one night. He was sure everyone else had an idea, but Goodnight never said anything. 

Vaguely he registered the champagne being taken from his hand before he spilled it and wrapped his arm around Billy. 

He could hear Faraday griping in the corner and Jack telling him he didn’t have to look. He briefly wondered if this would change things in the group, but as he broke their kiss and looked at Billy’s smiling face, he found he could care less.

“Happy New Year, Billy.”

“Happy New Year, Goody.”


End file.
